The present invention relates to a storage medium for storing data relating to a smart card system, a smart card system, and a method for loading an application program in a smart card. More specifically, the present invention relates to a smart card system that issues and manages a smart card, and that executes and manages services loaded in the smart card, a storage medium used for the system, and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a smart card system having a function of giving notification, which is required when the smart card is reissued, while retaining security.
The smart card (IC card or smart card) can record a larger quantity of information, and has an advanced security function. Therefore, the smart card is coming into wider use as a new information storage medium, which takes the place of a magnetic card, in recent years. In addition, smart cards and card OS (operation system), which have multiple application functions capable of loading a plurality of applications in a smart card, and a dynamic loading function for loading an application after issuing a card, become mainstream recently.
A general smart card processing device, a smart card processing system, and the like, are described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-36015.
Business relating to issuance of a smart card and provision of services is performed by methods as below. An issuer of a smart card itself often differs from a service provider, by which a program for executing desired operation in the smart card is loaded in the smart card. To be more specific, the card issuer issues a smart card, and the service provider loads the program for executing various kinds of operations in the smart card. Naturally, it is probable that there are the plurality of service providers. By the way, the program for executing desired operation in the smart card is simply referred to as “application” (hereinafter, it is simply abbreviated as AP).
The card issuer holds smart card related data in a database related to a smart card. The card issuer issues the smart cards, and distributes them to users according to desired data of the database. Specific contents of the smart card related data differ depending on each card issuer. For example, the following contents are described: application information from a user; and basic information required for card issuance, which includes, for example, name, sex, age, occupation, income, and address. In addition, the service provider performs issuance and management of an application loaded on a smart card using a service providing/managing system for the smart card. The service provider makes or obtains an application to be loaded on the smart card, and loads the application in the smart card. Application data is stored in a smart card application management database.
There are the following application loading: application loading in a smart card at the time of issuance of a smart card, of which service execution has already been enabled; and dynamic loading that loads an application after issuance of a card. However, it is thought that the dynamic loading, by which a user loads an application in the smart card from a terminal unit of the service provider, becomes mainstream in future.